Si la sigo la consigo
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Tenma quiere lograr que Tsurugi haga algo que quiere pero aunque lo intente no consigue convencerle, por eso tendra que ser mas decidido. TsurugixTenma.


¡Si la sigo la consigo!

"No" esa había sido la tajante respuesta de Tsurugi cuando le propuso ir con el, le había tocado un viaje para dos personas en una pequeña tómbola de la inauguración de una tienda, primero había pensado ir con Shinsuke pero después de pensarlo mejor decidió que quería irse con Tsurugi ese fin de semana a la playa.

El había ido completamente ilusionado a decírselo al peli azul pero se habia llevado un buen chasco cuando se habia negado. El rechazo de Tsurugi le habia caído como un valde de agua fría y se habia quedado un poco hecho polvo, probo a pedírselo de mil formas: con carita de perro abandonado, diciéndole que podían juntar dinero y llevar también a Yuuichi, alegando a que no interferiría con los entrenamientos, pero al final nada habia funcionado.

Ahora se encontraba tumbado en su cama mirando fijamente aquel balón que les habia salvado a el y a Sasuke hacia tanto tiempo, quizás si fuese mas decidido Tsurugi quisiese hacer ese viaje con el. La relación que mantenían era algo complicada, Tenma sabia que el delantero le quería pero a veces era tan difícil de tratar que no podía saber si reaccionaba así por algo que le habia molestado o solo porque era un terco.

De pronto una pequeña luz se encendio en su mente, Tsurugi era un terco, ¡entonces tenia que ser mucho mas perseverante de lo que ya era! Ser dulce no había funcionado así que tendría que demostrarle que no le daría otra oportunidad mas que la de acompañarle a ese viaje quisiese o no. Cogió su pijama y se dispuso a dormir, cuanto antes se durmiera antes podría levantarse para demostrarle a Tsurugi que él también podía ser decidido y lograr lo que quería.

Esa mañana esperaba levantarse temprano, pero se había entusiasmado tanto la noche anterior que olvido por completo poner el despertador por lo cual ahora se encontraba corriendo tan rápido como podía en dirección al Raimon, llegaba tarde al entrenamiento y encima no podría hablar con Tsurugi hasta que el entrenamiento de la tarde finalizara. Tubo suerte de que no le echasen la bronca por llegar tarde y que pudiese incorporarse enseguida al entrenamiento sin mayor inconvenientes.

Durante todo el día el peli azul parecía estarle esquivando, cuando intentaba acercarse a el hacia un rápido movimiento para perderse entre un mar de alumnos que le hacían imposible llegar hasta el y provocar que le perdiese de vista. Las clases finalizaron con un Tenma mas que frustrado, ni siquiera Shinsuke y Aoi eran capaces de hacer que se tranquilizase y que tuviese paciencia, pero por suerte para todos el entrenamiento hizo que la mente del castaño se mantuviese ocupada e imposibilitara el pensar en el delantero.

Esa tarde el entrenamiento fue mas duro que de costumbre, todos acabaron agotados y prácticamente les costó hasta cambiarse. Tenma se apoyó en su taquilla luchando por no cerrar los ojos y dormirse allí mismo, termino de cambiarse y cogió su mochila justo a tiempo de ver a Tsurugi salir, no dudo un momento en salir corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Tsurugi!- consiguió alcanzarle cogiéndole de la manga- tengo que… hablar contigo.

-Mejor preocúpate primero por respirar.

Caminaron durante un cacho juntos hasta un lugar donde pudiesen hablar tranquilos sin que les molestasen. Cuando termino por regularizar su respiración empezó a pensar en como se impondría, como decirle al peli azul de forma tajante que iría con el, sabia que tenia que ser dominante ¿Pero como hacia eso?

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar apartado de la rivera del rio donde se alejaron de las miradas indiscretas, el delantero miraba de reojo al castaño, podía notarle nervioso pero esperaría a que fuese el quien hablase, de todas formas acabaría por hacerlo igual por lo que se limito a observar cualquier otro punto mientras se apoyaba en una pared cerrando los ojos.

-Tsurugi- dijo decidido encarándose, por un momento se miraron a los ojos y Tenma se sintió mas pequeño de lo que ya le hacia sentir el otro, parecía un perro que se le lanzaría encima en cualquier momento, pero si era un perro entonces tenia que domesticarle.

Cerro los ojos durante un momento y cogió después al peli azul del cuello de la capa que llevaba tirando de el hacia delante hasta unir sus labios en un beso, un beso fuerte, agresivo. El castaño ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, solo respondía a los impulsos de su cuerpo que le decían que eso era lo que tenia que hacer.

Por su parte Tsurugi no tenia demasiado claro como reaccionar a eso, estaba demasiado sorprendido, Tenma se estaba comportando de una forma que no había visto nunca. No le disgusto para nada que tomase la iniciativa de esa forma, el castaño prácticamente se negaba a soltarle por lo que acabo rodeando su cintura con los brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

-Vendrás conmigo- dijo Matsukaze decidido mientras le miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido- y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Tras acabar la frase volvió a besarle. El peli azul tenia que admitir que le gustaría hacer ese viaje con el pero odiaba que las personas le pusiesen carita mona u ojitos cuando querían que hiciese algo por eso esta fase nueva de Tenma le había sorprendido gratamente, podía decir abiertamente que le gustaba y que iría a ese viaje.

FIN

Extra

Poco faltaba para que una gota resbalase por la sien de Tsurugi al observar la escena, al parecer Tenma no se había parado a pensar demasiado antes de lanzarse encima de él y ahora parecía bastante avergonzado por ello.

-No se por qué te pones así- comento cruzándose de brazos- si al final has conseguido lo que querías.

El castaño estaba totalmente sonrojado y escondía su cara entre las rodillas, menuda vergüenza había sentido cuando se separaron. Se movió un poco abrazándose a la pierna de Tsurugi.

-Al menos algo bueno ha salido de esto.

Fin del Extra


End file.
